Nerdgirl's Bionioneshots
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Dedicated to Bionicle oneshots & drabbles in general which I feel are too short to deserve their own... thing. Rating depends on story, setting it as T  for now.
1. Nokama and Matau, My Queen

_AN: This is something I've kind of wanted to do for a while: A bunch of oneshots. Since I'm in a romantic mood and I can't seem to squeeze out Chapter 12 of Queen of Metru Nui (Which I'm working on), I wrote this instead.  
Summary: QoMN sidestory - A certain quality about Queen Nokama makes her the greatest leader in the history of the Kingdom of Metru Nui. Matau reflects on the quality and why he secretly loves her.  
Pairing: MatauxNokama, no duh. _

* * *

**My Queen**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

Toa Matau strode down the halls of the Coliseum carrying an armful of scrolls. As the kingdom of Metru Nui's minister of trade, he had important things to report to the Queen.

The Queen.

Matau paused to look at a portrait of her done in flower petals hanging on the stone wall. She was beautiful, of course, but there was something the portrait didn't catch about her. It was the thing he loved the most about her, too. He continued down the hall with a feeling of knowing what it was, yet he just couldn't grasp it.

Everyone loved Queen Nokama, she ruled Metru Nui wisely and benevolently with the help of her most trusted courtiers and advisors. But unlike royalty from other lands, Nokama went around as if she were a commoner, talking like one and indulging in commoner activities with her subjects. Some of the other Toa, like Nuju or Vakama, frowned upon this quietly, preferring to keep their blue blood from mingling with that of the common folk. On some occasions, Nokama obeyed their wishes, but on others, she'd forsake their lectures to go play Akilini with Vhisola, Shasa, and Edessa. As Matau walked into the throne room, he saw Nokama sitting sideways on the throne with her legs over one of the armrests, and realized why he loved her so much.

She was both lighthearted and responsible, able to care so deeply for her kingdom while having fun. It was an admirable quality everyone could afford to learn.

_Especially Vakama and Nuju, they're so stuffy._ He laughed to himself. "Your Majesty." He stopped in front of the throne and knelt on one knee.

"Hi, Matau!" Nokama swung her legs over the throne and leapt down to join her courtier. "What's up?"

Matau stood up and handed Nokama the scrolls he was carrying. "I brought the trade reports from this month."

"I see." Nokama replied, reading the scrolls. "Xia hasn't met their quota again... Should we threaten to cut off trade with them?"

"They manufacture several important things we can't get anywhere else, I think threatening to cut off trade wouldn't be a wise gamble."

"You're right. I'll have Vakama write them a note telling them to meet their quota or else we'll reduce trade with them, how's that?" Nokama asked.

"Sounds good." Matau replied as Nokama opened another scroll.

"Nynrah has a new vehicle on the market, maybe we should order some of those..."

"I heard it wasn't that good." Matau said.

"If that's so, I think we should order only a few. If they're in higher demand, we'll order more." Nokama answered.

She and Matau pored over the scrolls on trade and economy as they composed lists of things they needed to do. Open scrolls littered the floor of the throne room as the two sat among them, reading and talking. So engrossed in their duties they were, they didn't notice the sound of metal-shod feet scraping against the stone floor.

"You realize that we have a study for a reason," Vakama interrupted, a small grin on his mask.

"Oh! Vakama! Just the being I need to see right now." Nokama jumped up and handed Vakama a tablet. "I need you to do some stuff for me. It's detailed on the list." Vakama looked over the tablet and nodded.

"I will, my Queen." He answered, leaving as his crimson mantle flowed behind him.

Soon, Nokama and Matau had finished going through the scrolls on Metru Nui's economic status for the month.

"Ah, it feels so nice to be done." Nokama stretched out the kinks in her back from sitting and straightened her crown. "Want to go celebrate?"

"Sure!" Matau picked up the scrolls and placed them by the throne. "I heard that there's a bunch of new exhibits in the Onu-Metru archives today, want to go check that out?"

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Nokama started to leave.

"What about the others?"

Nokama stopped and paused. "Vakama and Nuju would scold me and that's not fun, Whenua's reorganizing the library, and Onewa's busy ordering new sculptures or something, so it's just you and me."

_Just you and me._ The words echoed in Matau's brain long after they left the castle, long after they took one of the chutes to Onu-Metru, and as they wandered the Archives.

"Hey Matau," Nokama said, taking his hand. "Anything wrong?"

"No, not really." Matau answered. "I'm just really happy." He smiled at Nokama. Matoran stared as they walked past and the duo gave friendly waves.

"Okay then." Nokama smiled back. "Ooh! Look! A Kikanalo! It's huge!" She pointed at a Kikanalo held in stasis.

"Largest Kikanalo ever, caught in Po-Metru..." Matau read the card besides the display.

"These are supposed to be really powerful," Nokama said excitedly, pressing her mask up to the glass. "But at the same time, they're one of the most gentle Rahi around."

"It reminds me of someone I know." Matau grinned.

"Who? Whenua?"

"Naw..."

"Onewa? Vakama?"

"Nuh-uh."

"...Nuju?"

"No way in Karzahnni!"

"Tell me! Your Queen orders it!"

Matau pat the Queen on the shoulder. "I promise to tell you when we get back, if you promise not to punch me in the face." He flashed a grin.

"Fine." Nokama skipped away in mock anger. When Matau didn't follow, she skipped back and dragged him after her.

_It reminds me of you, my Queen. _

_ One of the most powerful beings around, yet so sweet and gentle. _

_ This is what the portrait couldn't catch._

Matau chuckled softly as he followed Nokama around the Archives. Maybe Nokama didn't realize it, or maybe she did, but because of that quality, she secretly had an admirer.

The air Toa in the green mantle holding her hand thought she was a extraordinary queen.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed. I'll be going away for camp tomorrow so you won't be hearing from me for the next two weeks. (Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is up to you. ;P) For some reason, my mind is in a MatauxNokama mindset. I dunno, I might write another one. _


	2. unkown and Kopaka, Thunderstorms

_A short drabble for the collection.  
Our friend is afraid of Thunderstorms, who could it be?  
Probably one of the shortest things I've ever written, lol. _

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

BOOM!

"Yeeek!"

He couldn't take it anymore. From his hiding place under the desk, he reached out and pulled himself painfully across the floor. Fear churned within him as flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder permeated the atmosphere.

"Help me..." The storm chilled him to the bone, he couldn't go through this alone. Luckily, Kopaka was napping right there to relieve the unsettling horror coursing through his frame. If only he could stretch out a little further and get the attention of the sleeping ice Toa.

_He can sleep through this?_ Thought he in disbelief as he crawled across the carpeted dining hall. It was too loud, too painstaking, too terrifying. The lightning had caused the power to go out all over the Metru, and the room was nothing but pitch dark. He was blind, even with his powerful eyes which searched for the dimmest glimmer of snow-white armor.

Suddenly, the room was lit by a pale blue flash, only for a split second. The illumination would have been considered a blessing, for it lit up the path to his destination, yet it was a curse, for he knew its origin and its reason for being there. He collapsed on the floor and shivered as deafening crashes rang in his ears.

"Kopaka!" He called out meekly, hoping his quarry would hear him through his sleep and offer some sort of comfort. But it was futile, the Toa Nuva of Ice was a heavy sleeper and knew nothing of the predicament his friend on the floor was in.

He pulled himself across the dining room floor to the large chair Kopaka slept in and stood up. "Kopaka! Kopaka! Wake up!" Feeling bolder, he shook his sleeping friend by the shoulder.

"Wh...What is it?" Kopaka groggily answered.

"There's a thunderstorm."

"Derka-der."

"I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"It's an irrational fear. Lemme sleep."

"But..."

"Onua, if you wake me up again, I swear to Mata Nui that thunderstorms won't be your only problem anymore. Now let me sleep."

The look in the ice Toa's eyes told Onua that he had no other choice but to obey his brother Toa and deal with his fear in another way.

Onua sighed. Time to go get the plushie.

**End**

* * *

_NOW YOU KNOW WHO IT IS_. _Who woulda thunk?_


	3. Toa Nuva, 147 People

_AN: Hey, look who's back from the dead!  
Sorry it took me so long, but I finally figured out my schedule and kicked my muse into action.  
Also, I did a email-style conversation because I read Saya's "You Got Mail" series and thought the email format was cool. Hope she doesn't take offense... D:_

_Summary: In the middle ages, "chain mail" meant a heavy garment made of metal rings worn under armor. These days, chain mail are those obscene messages with over 9000 "fwd"s or "re"s. The only similarity between them is that they are very, very, annoying.  
Pairing: Smidge of TahuxGali. Just a smidge._

_

* * *

_**147 People**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

To: All Contacts (148 people)

From: OnTheRocks18

Subject: FWD: IMPORTANT! READ THIS NOW!

It rly works! No kidding! My friend tried this and her crush asked her out the next day! This is what you do: forward this to 147 ppl, then from ur inbox press f4. Ur crush's name will show up & they'll ask u out the next day! No lie! If you don't forward this to atleast 147 ppl, ur gonna have bad luck for the rest of ur life!

XxX

To: OnTheRocks18

From: Airheadz4

Subject: NOOOOOOOOO!

BUT I DON'T KNOW 147 PEOPLE! D=

XxX

To: OnTheRocks18

From: Frozenheart

Subject: WTF Pohatu

If you think I'm going to forward it, then you're an idiot.

Scratch that, you're already an idiot.

XxX

To: OnTheRocks18

From: Rivers92

Subject: D:

Can I count you as 140 different people? I don't like sending chain mails to people I don't know well... And there's a lot of people I don't know well... :(

XxX

To: OnTheRocks18

From: Clawesome42

Subject: ...

No, Pohatu.

Just. Freaking. No.

Where the hell am I supposed to get 147 different people anyway?

XxX

To: OnTheRocks18

From: RedHotChiliPepper135798642

Subject: IN UR FACE

Luckily I actually do know over 147 ppl. LOL YOU FAIL POHATU.

XxX

To: RedHotChiliPepper135798642

From: OnTheRocks18

Subject: Wat

good for you then. you may get lucky and get a kissy from gali.

btw, how do you know 147 people? O_o

XxX

To: Relatives (40 people), Friends (38 people), Enemies (9 people), Teachers (7 people), Camp buddies (42 people), Acquaintances (11 people) [add another group]

From: RedHotChiliPepper135798642

Subject: FWD: IMPORTANT! READ THIS NOW!

It rly works! No kidding! My friend tried this and her crush asked her out the next day! This is what you do: forward this to 147 ppl, then from ur inbox press f4. Ur crush's name will show up & they'll ask u out the next day! No lie! If you don't forward this to atleast 147 ppl, ur gonna have bad luck for the rest of ur life!

[Send]


	4. Toa Metru, Spies

_AN: Holy cow guess what. I'M NOT DEAD. Although school has been keeping me pretty dang busy. :C  
Here's something short + sweet to cheer y'all up. Squeezed it out last semester during creative writing class and never got around to posting it. ...Yes, it's in email format. Bite me.  
I also should be working on Queen of Metru Nui. :p_

* * *

**Spies**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

To: Mata_Nui

From: JTraversi

Subject: Illness

Hello Mr. Nui,

My son Nuju not feeling so well today. He would like to be excused from school for the day. Thanks.

xxxx

To: BallsOfFire1212

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: Have you seen...?

Have you seen Nuju? I need our project notes and he has them.

xxxx

To: LittleMermaid45

From: BallsOfFire1212

Subject: My stripèd red pants?

Haven't seen him all day. That's weird, he's got perfect attendance... Maybe you should ask Matau, he knows everything that goes on.

xxxx

To: BallsOfFire1212

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: No, I haven't.

IKR! Anyway, do I have to ask Matau? You know he'll probably say something like, "Nuju's suffering in the 6th dimension" and you know how much that annoys me.

...Fine, I'll freaking ask Matau.

xxxx

To: FlySkyHigh7777

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: Have you seen...?

Have you seen Nuju?

xxxx

To: LittleMermaid45

From: FlySkyHigh7777

Subject: My underwear?

I think the spies got him

xxxx

To: FlySkyHigh7777

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: Thank God no.

I'm going to regret asking this, but what spies?

xxxx

To: LittleMermaid45

From: FlySkyHigh7777

Subject: Au contraire, my friend.

You know his parents are scientists rite? well they were working on something top-secret for the government and messed up. now the government's after them and they were on the run but the spies prolly got them now. D:

xxxx

To: FlySkyHigh7777

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: I think I'd rather do without your underpants.

What.

Forgive me for saying this, but that's actually believable...

xxxx

To: LittleMermaid45

From: BlackRoses

Subject: Where's Nuju?

Have you seen him?

xxxx

To: BlackRoses

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: Spies

The spies got his family. :( His scientist parents bungled an assignment and the government got them.

xxxx

To: LittleMermaid45

From: BlackRoses

Subject: Okay...

Okay then... I'll go tell Onewa

xxxx

To: SalamandersRCool62

From: BlackRoses

Subject: I found him

Government spies got him and his family, apparently. Because of his scientist parents.

xxxx

To: Crystal_Tears

From: BlackRoses

Subject: Nuju!

What happened? Are you okay? Did the spies get you?

xxxx

To: Crystal_Tears

From: SalamandersRCool45

Subject: Where are you?

Are the spies torturing you? D: WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? DON'T TELL ME THE GOVERNMENT TOOK YOU AWAY! USE YOUR BIG BRAIN AND ESCAPE!

xxxx

To: Crystal_Tears

From: LittleMermaid45

Subject: Are you okay?

You were absent from school today! Matau told me the spies got you and your family! Are you all right?

xxxx

To: FlySkyHigh7777

From: Crystal_Tears

Subject: What?

Everyone's been asking me if I've been kidnapped by spies.

Did this have anything to do with you?

xxxx

To: Crystal_Tears

From: FlySkyHigh7777

Subject: I could ask you the same.

Maaaaaaaaybe... ;D

xxxx

To: FlySkyHigh7777

From: Crystal_Tears

Subject: ...

You turd.

I'M GOING TO MAUL YOU!


	5. OC's, Gali, Nuju: Poker Face

**So I was digging through dusty old files on my laptop and found this gem from two years ago and decided to share it for the hell of it. **

**This was originally a request for a friend on DeviantART, using his character Gavla Clone 2.0. **

**Pairings: OCxNuju, OCxGali. **

**Gavla Clone 2.0 © ~ComicGavla  
Enigma © Nerdgirl-hime  
Jin © Nerdgirl-hime  
**

* * *

**Poker Face**

Poker is more fun with a group of friends. That's why Gavla Clone 2.0 picked up his phone and dialed the numbers of his friends Gali, Enigma, Jin, and Nuju.

As he waited for the others to come, Gavla set up a card table he found in his basement and brought out a cooler filled with ice and various beverages. He found a deck of cards and a box of chips and set up.

He was finishing the setup just as his friends came. Jin and Gali gave him hugs while Enigma and Nuju pulled up chairs and sat down.

"Texas hold-em?' Jin suggested once they were all seated. "I'll be the dealer." Everyone nodded and she picked up the deck to shuffle, attempting to do the bridge and failing. "Screw this," She said, splitting the deck and mashing it together. She picked up the maverick cards that flew away and stacked them. "There, it's shuffled."

"Was that really necessary?" Nuju asked.

"Nope."

Nuju scowled. "Just get on with the game." He picked up a soda and opened it. Jin dealt the cards and gave everyone twenty chips each. She put the deck down and set up the front with one card facing up and one facing down. "To avoid cheating," She said. "I'll start." She put a chip in front of her. Everyone matched the raise, and the game had begun.

XxX

After a while, things began to get boring, even for straight-laced Nuju. Enigma expressed this really well, she slapped her cards on the table, finished off a beer, and moaned.

"This is so BORING!" She stood up, slightly drunk. "Let's change the rules. The next person to lose the round has to take their shirt off!"

"Sit down, babe. You're drunk." Nuju tugged on the hem of Enigma's shirt to get her seated.

"Well, you're sexy!" Enigma purred, plopping back into her chair. She picked up her cards as Jin, who was a teetotaler and completely sober, dealt out another card to the front.

"Call."

"Fold."

"Raise by OVER 9000! I mean, one."

"Call."

"Call."

"Okay, show your cards." Jin put her cards down, face up. A grin shone on her face. "Royal flush, baby!"

"Two pairs." Gali said.

"Full house, 2's." Nuju mumbled.

"One pair..." Gavla and Enigma said simultaneously. Looking at their cards, it was proven that Enigma had the pair with the lower value.

"God DAMN IT!" She slurred, still buzzed. "Oh well." Reaching for the hem of her shirt, she grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

"Woah."

Not only did she take of her shirt, she took off her jeans and ran into Gavla's living room in her underwear.

"We quit." Nuju said calmly, getting up to go after Enigma. That left Gavla, Jin, and Gali still playing. Jin shrugged and dealt a new hand for the remaining players. The game progressed, and Gavla lost the next round. He ended up doffing his shirt. Jin noted with a smirk that Gali couldn't take her eyes off his toned chest as she shuffled the cards again.

XxX

At the end of the round, Gali herself lost. Sighing, she pulled off her blue bike shirt, revealing a black brassiere. Both hers and Gavla's faces pinkened as Jin hid her giggles behind her cards.

Jin lost the next round and submitted to her inevitable fate. She took off her Libra T-shirt to reveal a simple blue camisole. As she rearranged the cards, Nuju walked back in.

"Enigma's sleeping." He said, sitting down. "And I want to play. Can one of you keep an eye on her? Like, make sure she doesn't puke all over herself again?"

"Sure," Jin replied. "Take my place." She put down her cards and got up. Nuju filled in her seat and surveyed the scene. Gavla and Gali, both lacking shirts, looked like they were about to crack from the pressure of their libidos.

Gavla lost the next round, and he sat there in his boxers.

Then Gali lost. Her panties matched her brassiere, black as a starless night. Her bare skin brushed up against Gavla's under the table, and Nuju grinned smugly.

"I need to pee." He lied, getting up. Soon, Gavla and Gali were alone. Their shins crossed each other's, and both of them could feel the other's smooth skin. They stayed like that until Gavla got bold and rested his hand on Gali's knee, out of a longtime crush he had been trying to act on. He went ecstatic when she didn't push him away, instead she entwined her leg around Gavla's, and...

...Knocked the table over. Flustered, she tried to get up, but her leg was still hooked around Gavla's and she ended up tripping both of them on the floor.

The position they ended up in was awkward, her on the floor with him straddling her waist. Because of Enigma's new rule, they were both half-naked.

_Why the hell not...?_ Gali thought as she caught Gavla's lips in a heated kiss. She slipped her tongue past the defenses, and her act was reciprocated. Gavla lowered himself so the two of them had full bodily contact...

XxX

Jin and Nuju leaned against the living room doorway, unnoticed by the others, as caught up in the locking of lips as they were.

"It sucks that we can't go in there. I need a beer." Nuju mumbled.

"Eeh, it's totally worth it." Jin grinned.

THE END!


End file.
